happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hop-py Holidays
Hop-py Holidays is a HTFF Christmas episode. Plot Hops rides her plane through the night sky, not seeing Santa Lumpy riding his sleigh in the opposite direction. A crash sends the two plummeting to the ground while Lumpy's flying reindeer scatter freely. Hops gets up to discover she has broken Lumpy's sleigh. She attempts to fix it but Lumpy tells her there is no time as he only has until morning to deliver all the gifts. Hops sees that her plane is still in good condition and finds an alternate solution. Lumpy is now riding the plane, with Hops tagging along to help him. Hops proves herself quite useful for the job as she jumps from roof to roof, up and down chimneys, dropping off gifts at a swift pace. Eventually deciding to take a break, Lumpy lands the plane on top of Dawn and Dusk's cave. Hops descends down the chimney to bring the bat siblings their gifts. Once she is in the living room, Dusk happens to be getting himself a glass of milk and spots the intruder. He quickly assumes she is a burglar and calls the police. Hops makes a hasty getaway by leaping up the chimney. While waiting on the rooftop, Lumpy spots a herd reindeer in a distant field, and thinking he can use them, he heads for them. By the time Hops climbs back up, she discovers Lumpy has left without her. She loses her footing on the icy roof and slips off, breaking one of her legs on the ground. Just when the situation couldn't worsen any more, Zet shows up threatening to arrest her. Then he spots Lumpy flying overhead and becomes more focused on him. Now alone, Hops unwraps one of the gifts still in the bag and uses the wrappings to bandage her leg. She attempts to jump but is unable to do so without feeling pain. However, the gift she opened just so happened to be a jet pack. Fitting it over her back, Hops gains flight. Sniffles looks out the window to see her wearing the jet pack that he ordered for Christmas, puzzling and frustrating him at once. The reindeer spot Lumpy flying towards them and run. Howdy is seen watching the stampede, when Lumpy steals his lasso, also ripping off his arms. Lumpy begins twirling the lasso in hopes of catching the reindeer. However, Zet appears in a helicopter, determined to bring down the "impostor". Distracted, Lumpy allows the lasso into the plane propeller, pulling himself into it. The plane loses control and collides with Zet's helicopter. Hops arrives at the scene to see the wreckage. She also finds her own gift on the ground and unwraps it, becoming overjoyed seeing it is a space hopper ball. She starts riding her ball through town as she delivers the rest of the gifts. Sniffles sees his jet pack at the doorstep and happily tries it out. Back at the cave, Dusk unwraps his present, a target shirt, in time for Sniffles to crash through the window and into him. Dawn, awakened by the noise, sees her present and happily proceeds to open it. Hops continues bouncing on her ball as the episode ends. Deaths #Lumpy is shredded by the plane propeller. #Zet is killed when the plane collides with his helicopter. #Dusk is smashed into by Sniffles. #Sniffles crashes into the wall of Dawn and Dusk's cave. Injuries #Hops breaks her leg from slipping off the roof. #Howdy's arms are ripped off by Lumpy. Trivia *This marks Parsy's first appearance. He makes a cameo when Hops bounces around on her ball. Gallery Hoppyholidays2.png|"Stop right there, burglar" Hoppyholidays3.png|Sniffles discovers kangaroo rats can fly. hoppyholidays4.png|A new way to hop around. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Season 103 episodes